Avengers Fate
by Novelove
Summary: This is a continuing of Avengers with 2 new characters RATE COMMENT REVIEW PLEASSEE and ill write more!
1. The Call

Clint's Place, New York

"Riiinnngggg, Riiinggg!" Clint was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Ughhh," he moaned. He got up and walked over to the table and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he answered. "Cant Sleep?" said Natasha. "You have no idea. Loki is trying to unleash my worst nightmares and fears," he explained. He was shaking just thinking about it. "We need you to come in," she said. It was silent. "It's not on business; it is for your own good. We found someone to help you." Clint stood contemplating. Help? because I have become something not intended, a monster, and this person to "help" me will unleash all these things that my mind keeps playing back to me. But i need it; I need to be stable. "Ok," he said, "Where should I meet you?" "Let's drop in on the tinman," she said humorously. He chuckled and said, "Rodger that."

Victoria's Treehouse, Africa.

"Help! I need help!" exclaimed a little African boy. Victoria was writing something, when she looked up to see what was wrong. She slid down from her treehouse. "What is it?" said Victoria."My sister fell onto a tree and is stuck!" he said. She said, "Show me!" He ran and she followed. He led her to a very tall tree where a child smaller than him stood, crying. She was standing on a branch high above them. "Stay here," she ordered. The boy nodded his small head. She untied her hair and pulled it. It started growing. The boy gasped at the sight of it. She grabbed the tree by her hair and pulled herself up. She used her hair as a spider used its web. She climbed up the whole tree very gracefully. She got to where the little girl was. "I'm here to help," she stated. The girl had a frightened look on her face, but she decided to trust her. Victoria tied her hair around the girl and swung down to the ground, returning the girl to her brother. "Thank you so much," said the boy. She nodded. They were still in awe of her skills. Her hair went back to its regular length and into a bun by itself. The children dashed off. She looked around observing the area. It was frightening. She wondered what two children would be doing there. She couldn't worry about that though. She quickly ran back to her treehouse. When she got there, she collapsed in her hammock to sleep.


	2. The Attack

Clint stared up at the beautiful new Stark Building. Natasha met him outside."Your looking good." she joked. He laughed knowing that he was a mess. She hugged him, but he didn't respond. He stood as if he was numb. Natasha started walking into the Stark Building. He followed her. They took the elevator up to the penthouse where Tony and Pepper were about to kiss. Natasha cleared her throat. Tony looked over and sighed. " Does everyone plan to ruin our moments, intentionally." Tony said. Natasha laughed. "You haven't changed a bit," she stated. "It's nice to see you," said Pepper. "Excuse me hun, I think this is important," said Tony. Pepper left the room. Tony walked over to the bar as usual and fixed them all drinks. "There has been word that they found another one like us," said Natasha. He stared at his glass for a minute. "Yes, it is true," said Tony, "Her name is Jane White, she's a genius; just like me," he said under his breath. She might be the answer to your problems, Clint." Clint asked, "How?" Tony walked over to one of his hologram projections, pulled up all her information, and said, "She isn't only smart, she can read minds and communicate with them. It's quite remarkable. I heard she also learns ten times faster than an average human." So, when can we call her in?" asked Clint."I already did." Tony said. "She should be here around 5 p.m. but for now how about lunch? Im thinking Chinese." They went to a Chinese restaurant. They were eating when all of the sudden they heard a scream. Each one of them jumped up. Tony said, "I will go get J.A.R.V.I.S. meet me at the attack." Black Widow and Hawkeye nodded. They ran towards the commotion. A building was on fire. They ran over to it. People were running out of the building like a flood of faces. Natasha was going in to see if anyone didn't make it out. Clint was following. They got all the people out. It seemed over, but all of the sudden bullets were fired. They both dropped to the ground. Clint didn't notice but Natasha ran into a crowd of scared people near the bullet shots. He stood up and noticed all the people. He wasn't controlling himself when he grabbed an arrow from his quiver and shot it directly in the crowd. Just then, a piece of debris hit him. Tony flew into the scene. He landed next to Clint. Out of the corner of his eye he saw somebody capturing Natasha. He grabbed Clint, lifted him over his shoulder and flew over to where they took her. It was too late though. They took her. He didn't know where.


	3. The Hope

Tony took Clint all the way back to the Stark Building. He went into his laboratory and layed Clint on the table. After that he took J.A.R.V.I.S. off and put him back in its place. Clint woke up and yelled as if in agony. Tony ran over to him. He was breathing really hard. Tony said, "Clint what happened?" Clint tried to calm down enough to tell him, he finally said, "I was with Natasha, and we were helping people out of the fire. All of the sudden we heard gunshots we jumped to the ground , and Natasha got up and ran into the crowd. I stood up a few moments after," his voice trailed off. Tony waited, "And?" he asked. Clint stumbled over his words," And I took an arrow and shot Natasha in the head." A tear ran down his cheek and he wiped it. Tony sighed while staring at the floor. J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke out saying, "Sir?" Tony said," Yes, What is it?" J.A.R.V.I.S. answered, There's someone here." Tony stood confused for a moment, but he remembered about Jane. "Send her up," he ordered.

Jane was sent up in the elevator to the dining room. Tony said to Clint while strapping him down, "I will be right back, stay here and try to calm down.'' Clint nodded and closed his eyes. Tony left to the living room where Jane was curiously looking around. "Hello, Mrs. White," said Tony. "Hello," she stated. He walked over to her and while shaking her hand he said," It is an honor to meet you." She smiled and said," Never thought I would hear that from the famous Ironman." He chuckled and said, "Call me Tony." "Tony it is," she replied. "I have hired you on behalf of the Avengers,"he stated proudly. "What am I to do?" she asked. "Massage my feet, clean my socks, sweep the floor, polish J.A.R.V.I.S. " he said waiting for her reaction. She gasped. "I'm kidding, jeez lady take it easy," he stated. She glared at him. "You have to get used to that, he does it alot," said J.A.R.V.I.S. Tony shrugged. "I do have a duty for you, though," he said while smiling. She stood anxiously waiting. He continued," There was a god named Loki, brother of Thor, who came to earth a year ago. He had powers including making people into his personal slaves with his wonder stick. To make a long story short we sent him back to Destiny Land or whatever it's called." "Asgard," she corrected. He glanced at her and said, "Anyways Loki is still in the minds of some of those people, unleashing terrible nightmares and controlling them occasionally," he finished. "So, what am I to do?" she asked again already knowing the answer. He answered," We have an agent named Clint Barton and Loki has his mind. You are to try to get him back to normal, and maybe you can work on our team, if needed. She nodded and said, "Show me to him."


	4. Destroyed

Victoria's treehouse, Africa

Victoria was still sleeping when she heard something. She jumped up and looked around. It was too dark; she couldn't see anything. Out of no where there was an explosion, knocking her to the ground. She tried to get up. The treehouse was going to collapse. She had to get up. She untied her hair and was very careful were she put it. There were flames everywhere. She tied her hair around one branch and swung out her window. She landed on the ground, hurting her ankle. Although it hurt, she kept running from whoever did that. She looked back for a split second at her home. It collapsed and tears filled her eyes. But she knew she had to be strong, so she moved on. She ran and ran to civilization. The two children that she helped morphed into one man. He was a shape shifter. He did that to her home along with his army of black. She saw him when she looked back, but he didn't see her. She ran to a town where she found a restaurant. Inside they had one small television. She didn't know what it was, but she saw a documentary of the "History of the Avengers" playing on it. She decided she wanted to go to this New York Place and find the Avengers to get help and fight against this man and his army. A friend of hers had a jet. he flew her in the next day.

Stark Building, New York

Tony led Jane to the lab and stopped at the door. " I am not going in with you," he said, " I don't want to make him lash out. He thinks something terrible happened, but it didn't" Jane said, " I know I saw it in your mind." Tony smiled and said, "Ok, he's all yours." He opened the door and she walked in. Clint was still lying on the table. He opened his eyes and sat up. "So you're here to tell me what's wrong with me?" he asked. She shook her head and replied, " No I am here to help." He sighed. She sat in the chair and rolled over to the table. "Ok lay back down and relax," she said. He laughed and said," Easy now, we just met each other." Jane smiled and shook her head. He layed down, and she strapped him down . She said, "Ok, try to clear your mind." He closed his eyes and nodded. She placed her finger to his head and closed her eyes. His breathing slowed and he seemed calm. Everything was revealed to her. It was different from any other mind she read before. All the memories were outlined in blue. Most of them were negative memories. She saw so much. He started shaking again. she took her other hand and placed it over his heart. "I'ts ok, Shhhh.." she said. Peace came over him because of her. She finished, and he opened his eyes. He said," Thank you." She nodded and said "Now about what happened today you didn't..." He cut her off saying, " I did it! It was my arrow!" Jane sighed. "I will continue to work with you," she said while unstrapping him. He sat up. She leaned over and whispered i his ear, "Clint, I trust you, but you must trust me." He nodded. " And you must fight Loki with all you've got," she stated. "I will," he promised. Jane walked out, and he swung his legs over the table. Tony was waiting for her. "That was remarkable," he explained. "It was different," she said. He looked at her mysteriously and said, "How?" She stated, "Instead of his memories being clear; they were foggy and blue. Tony thought for a moment and finally said, "J.A.R.V.I.S. call in the Avengers." J.A.R.V.I.S. replied, "I'm on it."


	5. Assemble

Stark Building

A day later, the Avengers came except Fury. Tony said, '' I called you here because a new villain has been sent and has taken Agent Romanov. It is unknown what they have done with her." Steve looked around and said, " Where's Clint?" "Well that's another problem we have, he is being watched because he is unstable. Loki still has his mind, but we have someone on the case." "Who?" asked Bruce. "She's a mindreader, her name is Jane White." Steve said," That is amazing, but not to be a downer but without Hawkeye stable and Natasha and Thor gone, we only have three." They sat silent for a moment. "I can fix that," said a voice. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" exclaimed Tony. "I am Victoria, and I am like you," said Victoria. "And how do we know you are on our side?!" commanded Steve. "Please," she pleaded. "I don't trust her!" screamed the Hulk. "Oh no," said Tony. Victoria stood firm. She took out her hair from its bun and pulled it lengthening it. Steve and Tony's eyes widened in amazement. She ran and jumped on the Hulk. He got even angrier and yelled. She climbed all over him. She then jumped to the ground but slipped because her foot was still hurting her. She quickly picked herself up barely missing his punch. She threw her hair around him. She ran around him entangling her hair around his legs, tripping him. He sat defeated. She stood on the ground, all her hair went back to a bun by itself. She wasn't even shaken. "So why do you want to join?" asked Tony. "I was in my house in Africa when two children were in trouble so I rescued them, but after that they morphed into one man. He destoyed my home and tried to kill me. He thinks he succeeded but he didn't" she answered. "What do you call yourself,Rapunzel?" Tony joked. "I was known as Whiplash," she stated."Ok, we could use you," Steve said. She smiled. Tony asked,"So what did this man look like?" "He had long dark hair, and he was built strong. He was also wearing a very strange outfit," she answered. Tony said,"Interesting."


	6. The Help

Clint and Jane were back in the lab. Jane was checking his vitals. "So tell me, How did you get your powers?" asked Clint. Jane looked solemn just looking at the floor.

"I come from Ireland, where my family owned a farm. I was born with my abilities. I had a sister, also my parents saw my powers and disowned me right after my sister was born." she stated. Nostalgia kicked in as her memories flew by. She kept trying to grasp them, but it was like trying to breathe underwater. She started breathing heavily and shaking. All of the sudden, she lifted a flask with her mind. Clint grabbed her hand stroking it to calm her down. Her breathing slowed. The flask fell and broke.

"Did you just see that?" Clint asked. "Yes there is more to me, than meets the eye," she answered. Clint was amazed. She spoke out saying," You cannot tell anyone!" Clint nodded. She stated, " You can let go of my hand now," she said. He blushed and said," Oh right." "Thank you for helping," she said. "No problem, I understand your past. I had a terrible life." he stated "I know, I saw," she stated, "it was very sad." He stayed silent. "So how are you doing, Clint?" she asked. "I've been pretty good. I haven't had an episode since last time," he stated. "But, how do you feel inside?" she asked. "I am still depressed that i killed the woman I loved," he answered," why can't you just make my mind better?" "Because you have to beat him, yourself. You can do it, but I will help you," she stated.


End file.
